The Theatre District
by Dave-ck
Summary: Rick grabbed both her wrists, stilling her hands. "Seriously, Beckett, I can't do this." - Cracky, fun little one-shot.


**Notes:** I figure this for early on in the series - before season three, definitely - but there are no spoilers, so place it where you may.**  
**

Thank you to the lovely PenguinOfTroy for the Beta, much appreciated.

As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts.

**Disclaimer: **Castle belongs to a genius greater than mine. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is being made from this.

––

**The Theatre District**

––

"Tell me again why it is that _I_ have to do this?"

Kate ignored his question as she undid the third button on his shirt and pushed the sides of his collar further apart.

Rick grabbed both her wrists, stilling her hands. "Seriously, Beckett, I can't do this."

Esposito slapped a hand against his back. "Come on, Castle, it won't be that bad, man. All you have to do is go in there-" His lips twitched. "-and turn on that charm of yours."

"Get a few names, maybe a few numbers." Ryan chimed in. "Who knows, maybe you'll get _lucky_."

Kate rolled her eyes as she pulled her wrists out of his grasp and he pouted. "You'll be fine, Castle."

"But I'll be recognised!"

"Oh, come on, Castle," Kate said. "How famous do you think you are?"

His pout intensified. "That's not what I mean."

"We're talking about a gay club in the theatre district – how many guys in there would know you?"

Rick opened his mouth to retort but then wisely snapped it shut – there was _no way_ he could explain.

After a beat, Kate continued. "There's no one else. Ryan and Esposito would be made on sight. They've been interviewing witnesses all week."

"There has to be another way, right?"

"Relax, Castle." Kate patted his chest. "It's just a fishing expedition – we just need to know who's hiding our suspect."

"Yeah, bro, you won't actually have to go home with them to find out." Esposito grinned. "Unless you want to."

"Don't worry, Castle," Ryan offered. "I'm sure they'll still respect you in the morning."

Rick clenched his jaw. "What makes you think I can even pull this off? I'm not exactly trained in undercover work."

"You have a better shot at getting close to our guy than either of these two," Kate said, shooting a glare over her shoulder.

"Yeah, I mean, come on, bro," Esposito interrupted. "Out of the three of us, you're the only one who's even watched 'Sex in the City'."

"Four of us," Kate corrected.

The boys snickered as Rick glowered.

"What he means to say," Kate said as she turned back to him. "Was that you're the only one _sophisticated_ enough to pull this assignment off. This _very important_ undercover assignment."

"Fine."

She finished adjusting his shirt in silence, making sure the wire was secure and well hidden. Rick let his lips stretch into a smirk as an idea struck him.

Esposito raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Just deciding if it'll be Raley or Ochoa who'll be going undercover in a gay strip club in the next book." Satisfaction swirled in his chest as the smirks dropped from the two detectives' faces. "Or, who knows, maybe they'll do a number together and I won't have to decide?"

––

"Do I know you?"

Rick grimaced internally but schooled his features into a smile as he turned to face the young man. "I don't think so."

The younger man smiled. "No, no, I'm sure I know you!"

"Rick," he said, offering his hand to the guy leaning against the bar next to him.

"Jase." He ignored Rick's proffered hand. "Rick," he repeated as his eyes drifted to the ceiling.

A grin lit the young man's face. "Ricky! Ricky Castle! Fuck me, it is you, isn't it?"

Rick didn't acknowledge the outburst as his heart sank. He _knew_ he'd be recognized. It was the _theatre_ district, for heaven's sake.

Jase continued, oblivious, as he waved an arm towards a group of guys at the other side of the dance floor. The drink clutched in his hands sloshed against his shirt as he raised his voice to carry over the beat of the music. "Guys, it is! It's him! It's _Martha Rogers'_ son!"

Rick knew he'd never live this down.

––

End


End file.
